


Black Flame // Peter Parker

by iwritefinsnottragedies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritefinsnottragedies/pseuds/iwritefinsnottragedies
Summary: She was an unruly force that was fueled by anger, but his peaceful nature couldn't help but love it.





	Black Flame // Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Just be warned: not everything that's written is completely accurate to the movies, and I will be staging this in a completely made-up time period in the storyline of the MCU where Tony and Steve are still on good terms and the Snap hasn't happened yet

"I can't fucking do this anymore!" a girl raged, waking briskly out of the front doors to her high school in Upper Brooklyn. Her thin figure radiated heat, her anger consuming her as she tried to push the thought of her, now ex boyfriend, kissing one of the girls that liked to constantly bully her out of her head. Feeling the heat all over her body, she broke into a sprint towards the nearest alley where she quickly dropped her backpack and set the trash in the alley on fire with the sheer power of the element that she seemed to have the ability to control.

Once she had tired herself out, released the majority of the anger that she had been holding in after she had passed the boy and that evil girl on the way out of school just after her last bell had rung, she curled into fetal position on the cold, hard asphalt of the alley as angry sobs racked her body. She had dedicated time to that relationship, put effort into it, something that she normally didn't do because she was so used to being pushed away by people, called a freak by strangers and even the ones closest to her because of her strange abilities, but Harry had just pushed all of their past dates and romantic encounters aside and gone for Ashley, the girl's enemy. She sat there, curled into a ball on the ground, almost cold enough for the moisture from their most recent rain to freeze into ice, and she cried, not caring if she was destroying her makeup because she had nobody to look good for anymore, not even herself.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in front of her, and when she looked up, she saw a dirty blonde haired woman crouched down to her level on the damp asphalt. Suddenly, she disappeared and Rachel was left not knowing where she had gone.

Gazing around, her dark brown, almond shaped eyes landed on two women standing just outside the alley, discreetly keeping an eye on her. When they noticed that she was now looking straight at them, the dirty blonde one dressed in light sage and cream colors started walking towards her, moving her hands so that the trash in the alley seemingly floated into the far corner near the fence.

Stopping right in front of the girl dressed in burgundy and black, she said soothingly, "Rachel, we know who you are. We can help you if you just trust us."

"Who exactly are this "we," and how do you know my name?" she sassed, not letting her guard down.

"We are Black Widow, also known as Natasha Romanoff, and Ghost Girl, also known as Erin Callahan," the other woman stepped forward, dressed all in black, her hair a silvery blonde shade.

The other woman spoke up quickly with a small smile, "I'm a newer recruit, haven't been on the news yet."

"Wait," the girl named Rachel narrowed her eyes skeptically at the two women standing in front of her, "you're part of the Avengers?"

"Yes, and if you want to keep living miserably and pass us up on this offer, then you can stay here and cry your eyes out, but if you want a bit of a better existence, then I suggest you come with us," the woman in all black named Natasha told her, looking towards the entrance to the alley impatiently.

"Nat," Erin, or Ghost Girl, lay her hand gently on Natasha's shoulder, hoping to calm her, "don't scare her. We're here to help, not to sass, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Natasha rolled her eyes, but there was a new softness to her cold green orbs. "So, Rachel, you in?"

"I guess," she grumbled, "I really have nothing to lose now." Then, Erin reached out her hand for Rachel to take, the teen ignoring the friendly gesture completely while gathering her discarded backpack and following the women out of the alley.

She walked silently behind the two heroes as they quietly discussed something until they reached a gray SUV, which Natasha unlocked and then opened the door for Rachel to climb in before hopping in on the driver's side behind the steering wheel. Erin, who sat in the passenger seat then said, "Okay, I know this probably seems like the weirdest thing ever, but we're going to help you, like we said before. I'm not sure what Nat wants you to call her, but I'm totally okay with you calling me Erin, or E, or whatever you feel comfortable with," she smiled at Rachel, who held up her stoic expression.

"You can call me Ms. Natasha or Ms. Romanoff," the woman clad in black spoke up from behind the wheel.

"Uh, okay then. Where are you guys taking me?" Rachel quirked her brow, curious as to where she was being taken to, after being coerced into climbing into an SUV with two women who were at least twice her age.

"We're taking you to Stark Tower," Natasha announced monotonously.

"He bought it back by the way," Erin added, turning in her seat to face the still confused girl.

"Okay then," she nodded, her eyebrows raised in a sarcastic manner. 'Here goes nothing.'


End file.
